Reaper
Basic Info Names and titles: '''Reaper the Magnificent, Warden of the Elite, Hunter of Ghouls, The Kingpin of Radio City, Chris '''Race: Mutant Mutation: Skull-like face, purple beard, pale skin, tiger stripes on face and back Faction: '''Ex-Grifter, current capitalist. '''Special Gear: Skull Sword and Skull Shield, Fifty Caliber Pistol, Tire Armor, Lots of Bullets Player: '''Chris Albertson '''Rank: Prior Guild Leader of The Greyfell Family chapter, currently a Reverent, as business has demanded his full attention. Still in charge of the corporation. Romantic Affiliation: Current Family leader:' ' Nix "Stand in our way, you're dead already" Intro Reaper the Magnificent. Reaper the Almighty. Reaper the Omnipotent. These are all titles used to address the infamous kingpin of the renowned Family. However, he gave himself all of these titles. The egotistical, amoral, cold-hearted bastard is the founder and figurehead of the most influential organization within a hundred miles of Radio City. While some might regard him as a murderous, psychopathic, lunatic with an immortality complex, those who keep his company know it is the result of a facade he wears to draw out a specific response from those he is trying to manipulate. He is a cold, calculated captain who started adulthood as an ordinary man and rose to do extraordinary things. If you wish to learn more about this complex and engaging character, by all means read on. History Reaper was born on August 1st, 2300 with a name too foolish to put online. Alright alright, it's Moody. He knows this only because it was written on him as a baby when he was found in an alley and taken to an orphanage. There, he was fed, given a home, and left to wander around Radio City. For fifteen years he memorized every brick, every roof, and every street. For fifteen years he built his body to the best of its ability, simply because there was hardly anything else to do. He found a book on norse mythos in the orphanage, and has since collected two more books on the subject in his facination. When he turned fifteen, he outgrew the facility, and took his best friend, a fourteen year old Atticus with him. Teamed with some other kids by the names of Rhino, Jackson, Paul, and Clarissa, they started a gang. They earned enough to live on for three years, until a bunch of big guys didn't want to pay a bridge toll. Every one of them was left for dead. Reaper only survived halving a stimpack between himself and whomever was closest: that being atticus. They laid there for two days until they were well enough to move again. Moody spent those days planning and his next step. When he could finally stand, he had mourned, moved on, and the two had decided on new names: Reaper and Terror. He would learn from those who wronged him, and then he would take his revenge. The year is 2324. One year of planning and six years of action later, the orphan with nothing special about him had grown into the twenty-five year old patriarch of a three hundred member Family. He was a mob boss in his own right, controlling Radio City, as well as outposts thirty miles North, South, East, and West. An ordinary boy had grown to an extraordinary man, and after six years of ruthless work, he decided to take a winter off and retire for a few months to the abandoned forest of Greyfell, in a ghost town. The plan was to retire for a few months, let Terror run the family business. Instead, they put Skullmaster in charge, and Terror came with, along with Reaper's significant other: Nix. When they ran into Captain Mallow, an old caravan runner who hated Reaper for going back on his word two years back, a small war began. Reaper had only brought a small company, and the caravan was ruthless. Reaper called in reinforcements, and built up a team in Greyfell. It's March, 2325. He'll admit to you, he didn't intend to remain in the forest. The land was his, and he just wanted to relax for a season. But I guess he got caught up in the excitement fighting again after spending so long sitting behind the action. He still holds town section of Greyfell to be his, and has given it the name Reaperville. So I guess while he's managing affairs up north through mail and the occasional visit, Reaper's here in Reaperville to stay. It's July, 2325. His birthday, August 1st, is in two days. He reflects upon the past ten months. Moody has quickly learned he never was the most tactical, and neither were the people he brought with him. Atticus has betrayed and stolen from him, a bunch of vampires stole over a hundred tabs, and a power hungry scout leader named after either a WWII Prime Minister or a breakfast food is out to murder him. He's endured poison rain, countless raids, and dozens of deserters. However, he's also gotten married, made incredible friends and comrades, and made the trip down to Kaa to prepare for his retirement there. No one in this disgusting forest has ever had the pleasure of taking one of his lives, mind you, but he's worn down. Eventually he will settle down in the desert, raise a family, and live in peace. But he is not nearly done fighting. ''Reaper Skullfury will fight on under the guidance of his bride until he makes the decision to leave, and it's sure as Helheim going to be on his terms. The Reaperville Family The Greyfell chapter of The Family is by far the closest to Reaper's heart. While he holds a special bond with several in Radio City, such as The Mute Twins (Blake and Jake, his body guards), Skeletor (his taxi reapermobile driver), and Skullmaster: Master of Skulls (Operations lead in RC), the Reaperville gang is the first time he's ever really cooperatively worked and spent time with actual friends and comrades. They talk to him in ways he's killed strangers for, and he once even put an actual stick in charge for a laugh. It is because of this group that The Family has actually become a family, and Reaper would die before he lets harm come to them. ''Well, most of them anyway. Nix Kani Ily Bindi Kaa Nix was a member of the Kanili, a clan connected to several others in a small city called Kaa in the region that was previously known as New Mexico. Her clan was on an outing of sorts when a horde of ghouls attacked, killing all but her. Reaper was out hunting ghouls on a personal mission south when he found them taunting her as she hid in a tree. He tore them to shreds and took her with him to Radio City, then to Reaperville. Lots of in game lore that I am not posting here happened and now the two are together. She can be recognized as head honcho and chief medic of the Family, and a high ranking member for her service in game. Also, Reaper and she are totally married. Nix is played by Co-Creator and Lore Master Sabrina Ward, and my girlfriend. Disclaimer Disclaimer: All info found in this wiki article is neither common knowledge nor usable IC. Your knowledge of Reaper as a player extends as far as what others have told you about him or what you've gathered from meeting him yourself. Don't use this information in game unless previously worked out with his player, Christopher Albertson. Category:Character Category:Grifter Category:Mutant